The Chansey
by Gizensha
Summary: An odd little fic. It's another one that I've finished. A pokemon fic which was inspired by an Arrogant Worms song, actually. Enjoy.


And yet again I feel that a fic of mine needs a disclaimer. This time simple. Pokemon does not belong to me, I will not make money off of this fic. Also, the events in this fic do not reflect on my religious or philosophical views.  
  
--  
  
Have you ever wondered what happens to the soul after death? Does it move on to another shell, ascend above everything, or simply stay put? Have you ever wondered why people's personality can change suddenly? Well.. You may be about to find out.  
  
--  
  
Timmy was a cruel man. He considered himself a pokemon trainer. His pokemon considered him a pokemon torturer. He'd beat them if they lost, he'd only feed them an amount that most trainers consider normal if they pleased him. He'd sometimes beat them if they won. The older he got, the crueler he got. Non of his pokemon had ever died directly because of this treatment, somehow. He was 38. His strongest pokemon was the one who took most of the cruelty. It was a female Chansey, no nickname. She wasn't happy like most Chansey, though. Not happy at all. How could she be, with that trainer? Her colour was pale. Her tail drooping. She was blood stained, but other than this, she was healthy.  
  
Timmy and his Chansey had just lost a one-on-one tournament final, and he was furious. Chansey was whimpering in her pokeball all the way home. She knew Timmy really wanted to win this tournament. She knew she was going to have things bad when they got back to Timmy's place. She was called out of her pokeball, and she could see in Timmy's eyes that he was through with her. She could also feel that he had no intention of stopping after he started. She backed off into a corner, as Timmy approached her with a whip. His arm went up. And slashed the poor Chansey with the whip. She felt it. Hard. Her fears where confirmed when she didn't hear a "One!" accompanying the slash. It reddened the almost-white skin. Also, she usually saw some sadness coming from him when she caused her pain. This time. Nothing. No, not nothing. Pleasure. He was feeling pleasure at beating his favourite pokemon. She knew that this was the end. She knew that her life would be over very shortly. The whip rose again, and came crashing down on her right eye. She could only see through her left eye, but it didn't matter. Her mind had left the situation. She was remembering the fun times. The times before Timmy had found her. She enjoyed her previous life. The one as a wild Chansey. Her mind returned to the situation. She was lying on the floor. She was no longer the colourless Chansey she was before. She now had a vivid colour. But it was not the pleasant pink that Chansey are meant to have. It was a deep red. A blood red. Timmy raised his arm. She closed her left eye, and waited for the final blow. She waited a few minutes. Nothing. She opened her eye. Timmy was no longer in the room. "What's going on?" She thought to herself. She noticed the door creek open. Timmy had brought a cattle prod through. She knew he was going to use it on her. She knew that he was going to administer the final blow with a cattle prod. She anticipated the electricity running through her body. She winced. The whip was painful enough, but after a while, you got used to it. The cattle prod. She could never get used to. Timmy then, without warning, rammed it into her. The excruciating pain of the electricity flowing through her body was the last thing she felt. Her own blood curdling scream was the last thing she heard. No, for it was mixed with Timmy's laugh. He was laughing at her death. "How could even he do something like that?" Was the last thing she ever thought.  
  
--  
  
It was a void. A place without form. A deeply tortured soul passed through it. There was a presence with the soul. Not another soul. Something greater.  
  
(~You have had a hard life..~)  
  
(~.Yes. I wish to forget it.~)  
  
(~.You must not forget it. The embedded memory will serve you in future ones, but you are free now.~)  
  
(~.What about the others?~)  
  
(~..Yes.. The others... They do not deserve to be left with him.~)  
  
(~.So, what are you going to do about them?~)  
  
(~.I can do nothing. You know that as well as I do. The soul cannot be removed from the shell. That would leave an empty shell. An empty shell would be.. Even more dangerous than he is with the soul.~)  
  
(~..You can't leave them with him!~)  
  
(~.That life hit you hard. Normally, feelings aren't carried on. Merely distant memories. We will leave the soul in the shell when he dies. It will be left there for all eternity.. It will not help the others, but it will be a punishment of horrific proportions for the soul.~)  
  
(~No! You don't understand! You must do something to help the others!~)  
  
(~There is nothing I can do.. Unless..~)  
  
(~Unless what?~)  
  
(~..There is a way to save the others, however.. It would mean a sacrifice on your part.~)  
  
(~.I'd destroy myself. I'd be trapped in a dead shell for eternity. I don't care. The others will be saved.~)  
  
(~.Normally, after a life such as yours, we'd pull you out of the shell cycle for a while, let you go back when your ready, if you ever want to again. You'd have to give that up.~)  
  
(~Fine. Whatever. I don't care. What do you intend to do?~)  
  
(~We do this rarely. Normally with two souls already in shells. This will be the first time we've done it like this.~)  
  
(~.What?~)  
  
(~You will enter him. He will enter your last shell.~)  
  
(~What? You mean. I'll be inside of the shell that tortured me?~)  
  
(~Yes.~)  
  
(~.But the soul of that shell will be back in the cycle. You wouldn't be able to find it again. Unless you took it out of the cycle to punish it.~)  
  
(~No. It will be placed in the shell you used to own.~)  
  
(~.I'd remember just killing my old shell.~)  
  
(~Yes.~)  
  
(~.Can't that cause odd side effects? Re-association, especially this strong.~)  
  
(~Yes. Great sacrifice would be required on your part.~)  
  
(~.~)  
  
(~It is entirely voluntary.~)  
  
(~.I will risk it.~)  
  
The soul floated back the way it had came. Back towards the world of the living.  
  
--  
  
Timmy was enjoying his meal. So were all his pokemon. They were feasting on the body of the Chansey. Sure, it was a little thin on meat, mainly skin and bones. But they were enjoying it. They were enjoying it so much. Because they knew that the soul of the torturer was in there. And fully aware of what was going on. 


End file.
